It's Dancey Dance Time, Or Is It?
by Gillii-Akujacku
Summary: Hyotei's holding a dance but not everyone wants to be there. Some would rather be doing other more pleasurable things.


Disclaimer: Not mine and never will be

A/N: This is the randomness that happens when I listen to Akanishi Jin's "Lovejuice" one too many times. I'm terribly sorry for any brain damage that I've caused you readers. Maybe I should stop listening to KAT-TUN for a while, I think they're infecting my brain.

* * *

Atobe entered the dance hall dressed immaculately in black leather pants and a deep blue dress shirt with the first two unbuttoned left undone. He stopped in the doorway to allow his ears time to adjust to the obnoxiously loud music that played. He began pushing his way through the crowd looking for the other members of the tennis team. He never did like these school functions much, even if he did enjoy the admiration of his peers he could certainly do without the large group of girls that always tried to get him to dance with them. He couldn't deny all of them without looking bad and these girls always seemed to think that rubbing their ass against him counted as dancing.

Unable to find any of his teammates near the buffet like he'd assumed he would he changed direction and headed towards a dimly lit corner of the room assuming they would be hiding from the very same mass of females that kept stopping him on his search. As he approached the secluded corner he was glad to find all of the tennis regulars sitting grouped around the table; repelling most of the female population with Shishido and Mukahi's death glares. Atobe stopped to observe the scene momentarily before joining the group.

Shishido sat with his back to one of the converging walls looking extra sullen in the dance environment a pair of loose fitting jeans and a black polo shirt that Ohtori had probably picked out for him. His silver haired partner sat next to him fidgeting slightly and glancing from Shishido towards the dance floor occasionally, his fingers toyed with the cuffs of the white dress shirt that he'd paired with black slacks. Atobe scoffed, of course Shishido was to oblivious to notice that his boyfriend wanted to dance with him. Next to Ohtori Hiyoshi was trying to ignore the flashy, sparkling outfit of Taki next to him. Standing back a little ways Kabaji observed it all in silence. On the other side of Shishido Oshitari sat with a lap full of redhead, clearly not minding the public venue for their make-out session or that he was wrinkling the nice shirt that he had most likely had to fight to get on said redhead. Sitting beside the overly friendly couple was the most enchanting sight he'd ever seen. Jirou was perched on his chair his gold shirt slipping to the side exposing his left shoulder, drink in hand, smiling at something Ohtori had said to him while he bit his straw. Atobe felt his crotch jerk at the sight. Pulling his mind away from the dirty thoughts that threatened to overtake it he walked over to join the group, pulling up a chair next to the small blonde. Jirou glanced over at him and Atobe froze, breath caught in his throat at the inviting look in those brown eyes.

"Kei-chan's finally here!" he exclaimed excitedly, "Dance with me Kei-chan? Nobody else will!"

Atobe immediately stood back up, extended his hand to the smaller teen with a smirk, and lead him to the dance floor. As they reached the center of the dance floor the music changed from to slow melodious sound's of "Ai no Hana" to the upbeat "Lovejuice." Smiling mischievously up at the young heir Jirou wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pressed close to him. Atobe placed his hands on the older boy's hips as the volley specialist began to grind their hips together. They moved together as the sexual lyrics drifted through their ears, lost in their own world of each other, oblivious to everyone else in the room.

The song ended, bringing the teenagers back to themselves. Jirou stepped back with a hazy look in his eyes. Grabbing one of the flexible wrists Atobe pulled his singles two player through the crowd and out of the dance hall, ignoring all of the people staring after them. Jirou allowed the silver haired teen to lead him out into the chilly night air and down the steps, content to follow his friend until they reached the shiny Atobe limousine. Once they were safely hidden behind the tinted windows he latched onto the moist pink lips of the taller boy. He smiled as Atobe pulled him into his lap and kissed back, cupping his cheek and angling his face to deepen the kiss. When Atobe's tongue pushed into his mouth he moaned happily. Their tongues twirled together playfully for a while until they had to part for air.

Jirou sat panting, staring up at Atobe with half-hooded, lust filled eyes. Licking his lips he leaned back in to capture the others lips again, marveling at the sweet taste and giggling when the younger nibbled on his bottom lip. They shared kisses as hands traveled to explore each other's bodies. Atobe trailed his kisses along Jirou's jaw line to his ear. His tongue caressed the curve of the shell before he sucked the lobe tenderly. The heir smirked at the light mewling the act produced from the blonde's throat. Giving the lobe a last flick of the tongue he trailed the muscle down Jirou's neck until he could tease the collarbone left exposed by the narcoleptic's shirt with light kisses and sharp nips. Jirou reached to unbutton Atobe's shirt as his head reeled from the attention being paid to his sensitive spot. Once the buttons were undone he pushed the fabric away to trail his fingertips over the expanse of deliciously tanned flesh.

Atobe pulled back long enough to pull Jirou's shirt over the boys head and throw it somewhere behind the blonde before returning to place kisses sporadically over the lithe chest. The older boy gasped and pressed closer to the teen beneath him. They both moaned as their cloth encased erections rubbed together. Desperate for more of that delectable friction Jirou rubbed himself shamelessly against the silver haired teen. His mouth fell open, wanton sounds pouring from his lips as Atobe's hands found his ass and urged him on.

"Mmm, Kei-chan it's been too long." Jirou moaned, "You've been too busy."

"I know," Atobe returned his attention to his lover's collarbones, "I'll definitely make it up to you."

"I don't know if I can last much longer." Jirou panted between mewls of pleasure, "I want you inside me Keigo, I want to feel your big dick stretching me and ramming into me until I can't walk."

Atobe let out a groan as the blonde's words resounded in his ears, "Did you bring lube?"

"What happened to the tube in the back of the mini fridge?"

Atobe hissed as Jirou ground harder against him, "Father had to take the limo on a business trip last week so I had to remove it."

"Uhn, but I want you so bad." Jirou grabbed one of his boyfriend's hands and lead it between them to feel just how much he wanted him.

"It's been too long; I'll hurt you without proper preparation." Atobe massaged the erect flesh through the thin fabric that covered it.

"Mmmmm, but I want you!" Jirou begged desperately.

"Haa, later. For now you'll have to settle for something else." Atobe's breathing was labored as his hand moved into Jirou's pants to make contact with the heated flesh of his erection. He pumped the penis expertly; having learned exactly what Jirou liked and what would make him come quickest.

"Ahh, Keigo, not in my pants. I have to wear these until we get home later."

Atobe smirked at how much of an effect a few minutes of his hand could have on the other. Swiftly pulling down the pants that kept the weeping tip of his lovers arousal concealed from his view he picked up speed. As he continued the give Jirou mind numbing pleasure he watched the emotions play across his sweet face. Lust and desire was the best look Jirou could have as far as Atobe was concerned. He loved nothing the way he did the look in the smaller boy's eyes as he approached orgasm. The way his mouth fell open in a silent scream as the pressure built in his abdomen, driving him closer to the brink of ecstasy. The way sweat glistened on his skin as he threw his head back and writhed for the heir. The way his body shook as he finally reached his climax and his cum shot forth to splatter their bare chests.

Slowly Jirou returned from his high as he watched Atobe lick his hand clean of his ejaculate. Smiling contently he slid out of his boyfriend's lap, onto the floor of the limo. Kneeling between Atobe's legs he tugged at the tight leather pants, signaling that he wanted them to be removed. The taller male willingly obliged, shucking the trousers as fast as he could. Once the offensive material was out of his way Jirou leaned forward to run his tongue from the tip of the swollen cock to the base and back again. Taking the tip into his mouth he teased the slit with his tongue, lapping at the beads of pre-come and enticing the appendage to produce more for his tasting. Leisurely he took in more of the thick flesh until the tip brushed against the back of his throat. He hummed around the flesh and swallowed before he began bobbing his head at a steady sedate rhythm. Atobe's hand gripped his hair, urging him to move faster. Giving in to the demand Jirou began to pick up his pace, giving his lover a blowjob to blow his mind. When Atobe came Jirou pulled back to let the fluid splatter across his face; he knew Atobe loved the sight. When Atobe regained his bearings he began redressing the two of them. He placed a last longing kiss to Jirou's lips before pulling him out of the limo and leading him back towards the building.

"Later I get to feel you in me right?" Jirou questioned before they reentered the dance hall.

"As much as you want."

"mm, good. I think I'll nap now then."

True to his words as soon as they reached the table in the corner Jirou pillowed his head on his arms and fell into a fitful slumber. Smiling fondly at the blonde he stroked his hair as he took in their surroundings. Most of the student body seemed to accept that the two boys had disappeared together with little thought. Oshitari and Mukahi were nowhere in sight and would probably not be seen for quite some time. Shishido and Ohtori were hidden deeper in the corner sitting on the floor and cuddling, Ohtori's hand sneaking its way beneath the brunette's shirt. Taki was applying mass amounts of lip-gloss as Hiyoshi stared at him shocked while Kabaji eyed the two with the slightest bit of interest. Glancing back to the sleeping beauty he smiled; Jirou would certainly need his rest because he fully intended to make up for the last two weeks that they hadn't been able to spend together like usual.


End file.
